The Sasuke Replacement
by yamadayui9871
Summary: Sasuke is back to win Sakura's heart.However, Sakura had already replaced Sasuke with someone else.She who he thought would love him unconditionally forever.Sasuke plans to kick him out and make Sakura love him again.But can she fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first time doing a fanfic. Well actually, not really. I had a bunch of fanfics saved up on my computer, but a virus wiped it all out T^T so I decided to begin a new one. I've done one on KonanxNagato, KonanxYahikoxNagato *love triangle!* and a bunch of other stuff. I've never done a SasuSaku one, but I absolutely enjoy reading them. So I decide to try one out on my own. This is all brand new shiz to me, and I barely know how this stuff works. Anyway, I'm talking way too much. Please enjoy my first SasuSaku fanfic! **

_Summary: It's been a year since Uchiha Sasuke placed his revenge on his much hated brother Uchiha Itachi. Everyone assumed he was never coming back to Konoha, and that's what Sasuke planned to do. But down the lane of revenge, a certain cherry blossom found her way back into his life and changed his heart. But when he returned, he was facing an unimaginable situation. Sakura replaced him, her first love (and first hearbreak) with Sai. This is a story of a 17 year old boy, who everyone thought was emotionally retarded, who gathers his courage to fling his pride and dignity away and steal his teammate's girlfriend back. _

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke teme! Let's go to Ichiraku! I'm STARVED from Kakashi sensei's training, aren't you?" Naruto bounded forward to walk next to a quiet, raven-haired 17 year old.

"Hn"

After knowing Sasuke for so many years, the members of Team 7 had learned to interpret that Sasuke's "Hn" meant, "Yes" in his own way. Naruto grinned, "Yay! I haven't eaten ramen in SO long!" A beautiful green-eyed kunoichi lengthened her stride and caught up with the two boys and slapped the back of Naruto's spiky blonde head. "Liar! You just had it this morning!" Naruto pouted at Sakura, "Mmmm… but that's a long time for a Kyuubi's stomach!" Sakura rolled her eyes, but the sparkle of laughter in her emerald eyes gave her away. Sasuke eyed her silently with his dark eyes. It's been a year since he had taken his revenge from Itachi and returned to Konoha, leaving Team Hebi in chaos. No one really knew why Sasuke came back, but assumed it was because he no longer had anywhere else to go. Sasuke would rather sleep with Karin than admit the true reason why he had returned.

The reason was Sakura.

Of course, when he first left Konoha 3 years ago he had intended to never come back. Sakura was a shrimpy, annoying, clinging, weak little girl when she had tried to prevent him from leaving. Often, there were times when he considered her clinginess annoying, and a hindrance even worse than Naruto. But then there were also times when he embraced her clinginess, and let the warmth bubble inside him, telling him at least someone still cared for and loved him. However, in general her clinging had a negative effect on Sasuke. A blind person could see how deep Sakura's love for Sasuke was. And obviously accepting her love, and his teammate's affection was not helping him thrive to kill Itachi. Yes, he had planned to leave Konoha without looking back. But something changed his heart two years after he left. The day Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and his pathetic replacement Sai invaded Orochimaru's base. The day Sasuke met the new, changed Sakura.

He had first encountered Sai, who had disturbed his sleep after a long mission. As he looked down at him from his spot higher up, Inner Sasuke told him, _Pathetic…how dare they replace us with a weakling like him. He won't survive for long. How will he protect Sakura? _But deep down, he knew that Sai was not a weakling. Jealousy had pierced Sasuke's heart. He was amazed that he even had one. Sakura ran out soon after Sai. The observant Uchiha he is, he noticed a lot about Sakura that had changed in their short meeting, and not just physically. The way she warped in and immediately went at Sai's throat inferred Sasuke that she was no longer a weakling who hid behind strong men, and the look on Sai's face told him Sakura's skills as a ninja were something to be afraid of. He knew instantly this familiar pink hair was Sakura. He had told himself that although he had began to have feelings for her before he left, but he would guard himself carefully, and make sure the truck of love would not collide with his heart. Before he can think much about it, he called out, "Sakura, is it?" Her eyes widened, because he knew she recognized his voice. He was actually kind of glad she did. Timed seemed to have slowed as she dropped Sai's shirt, letting him breathe again and turned her beautiful eyes to him. At the first connection between them, a chidori circulated his body. He hissed in pain. _Kakashi? When did he sneak up…?_ Then he realized with dread that it was not a chidori. The truck of love had broken through his shield and rolled right over his ice heart, and smashed the ice. Leaving a warm, tender heart, waiting to love and be loved. He nearly staggered, but caught himself in time. Although they were so far away from each other, he managed to catch her now hypnotizing voice, which he used to find annoying whispering, "Sasuke-kun…"He was treated to some eye candy as his dark eyes wondered around her face. Her forehead had somehow shrunken into normal size, although he believed she was still as smart. Her eyes seemed to have awakened and matured, sparkling in the deep depths of her emerald eyes. Her small nose hadn't changed, and that was the only feature of old Sakura left. Her lips had plumped and were a nice pink. He had imagined kissing them, but quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He would retrieve them later. Her face thinned and her chin sharpened. Her hair, of course, was still as pink as ever. But she had kept it short from the Chunnin Exams, something that told him that she was no longer the girl who cared so much about looks anymore. His eyes traveled downwards. Her snow-white skin was worth giving hickies to, from her neck all the way down her arms. Her breasts were perfect. Not too small, not too big. Her stomach was flat and her hips had widened. The tight shirt hugging her torso and breasts must've been comfortable to move around in, but it gave no room for imagination for a teenage boy's mind. He frowned as he felt himself harden down there. Hormones had their evil effect on Sasuke, too. Her legs were long and evenly muscled. Overall, Sakura was a beauty. They had stared at each other for the longest time. Sakura must've thought he was staring through her coldy and blankly. However, what he was doing was imagining his hands all over her body, kissing her passionately, with tongue. Sakura moaning as Sasuke began to unzipper her shirt… he nearly gasped as his cock gave in and released his seeds. _Dammit Sasuke concentrate! You have no time for this…_

Countless nights after that meeting, Sasuke had given up sleep trying to sort out his feelings. He knew he still had to take revenge on Itachi, but he wanted Sakura too. So one night, he decided to come back to Konoha for her when he was finished with his older brother. The next morning he had entered Orochimaru's room with the intent to kill…

"Sasuke teme! Hey! Snap out of it! Why are you staring into space?" Naruto waved his hand in Sasuke's face. Sasuke blinked. He turned his gaze to Sakura, wishing she would turn her head and smile at him, as she had always used to do, no matter how many times Sasuke shot down her offers. But Sakura_ was _smiling. Just not at him. Looking somewhere else, smiling at someone else.

As I already mentioned, Sasuke has been back for a year, correct? Now, you'd probably ask me why Sasuke still hasn't gotten the girl of his dreams, who seemingly had loved him for all these years. Of course, that meant something, or someone stood in his way. Someone named- "Sai!" Sakura gestured for him to catch up to them. Sai looked up from his pad of drawings, and smiled a real smile, a smile he would only smile for Sakura. He increased his pace until he was next to the pink haired beauty. Sakura linked arms with him and pulled him into a warm kiss. Naruto looked nonchalant, as he was seeing this everyday. Sasuke managed to pull off a somewhat disconcerning look, but no one knew he was smothering a gasp of pain and jealousy as poison dripped into his heart. Yes, Sakura and Sai have been together for a year. Just a month before Sasuke came back.

Sasuke never got his chance to confess his love to Sakura.

**Well uh, tell me how it is! Review, and I'm not one to falter upon seeing harsh and strict comments! Correct me, and give me suggestions! I am open to those who want a little say in the ending! This is my first time, so you know, I can use all the suggestions I get. Tell me if you like it, too! I'm not even sure I'm going to continue this series, I wrote chapter 1 on a whim because of my boredom. Staying home the whole July! Got plenty of time! So if I see enough people reviewing, I'd be more than happy to continue. Damn, Sasuke's pissed that Sakura replaced him with an emotionless guy :P But of course, he bought this upon himself. haha, i like making him feel jealous. He's so evil in the manga I feel like he deserves it. Seeya guys! Review!**

** -~yamadayui~-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Big thanks to crazymel2008 and DownwiththeNWO for their reviews! Like I said, I'm new to this shiz so I don't know if two reviews in one day for a beginning fanfic is good or not. But in my dictionary, it's solid gold XD You guys motivated me to continue this story and seriously, I have absolutely nothing planned. I'm just winging it as I go. DownwiththeNWO I'm keeping it mostly in Sasuke's POV but I'm going to show Sakura's as well. I kind of like two different POVs for one event. The first chapter was in third person, but thinking about it, I'm going to make it a first person POV. And crazymel2008, I'll try my best to make it longer :P Also, people who are looking for lemon, I'm sorry to say that there's going to be none in this fanfic. Kissing and groping is where it ends for this one. Maybe. Like I said, nothing's decided yet so if you want anything in particular to happen just saying. Well, without further ado, let's go into chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

"Naruto, are you _done _yet?"

Sakura counted the number of empty bowls piling up next to her. As far as I can see, the pig-u-uh ahem, I mean _Naruto_ has devoured 8 bowls of ramen and was slurping up his 9th. The rest of us had all finished half an hour ago, and this dobe was holding me back from going home. I eyed Sakura's hand entwined in Sai's under the table. I watched my cherry blossom scoot her seat away from me and into the crook in Sai's neck. PDA much? "Naruto, _please _hurry up. Sai and I have a date after this!" Sakura pouted in that voice which drove me crazy.

"Mmmm…jusht one more bowl, Sakura-shan, be pashient!"

Naruto mumbled around a mouthful of ramen noodles.

Sai noticed a slight twich of my eyebrow of discomfort at hearing that they had plans after this, which I had tried to hide so well and nuzzled his nose into Sakura's hair.

"You smell good, Sakura. I bet I'm the only one who you'd allow to nuzzle against, since _I'm _your boyfriend, right?"

I shot my infamous Uchiha death glare full on into Sai's eyes. He smiled his god damn obviously fake smile before burying his face in her hair and stroked her pink strands of hair. God damn it. He _knew _I was jealous and he _had _to rub in my face that she was his, and not mine. Responding to Sai's question, Sakura escaped from the wretch's grasps and leaned in to _me, _clutching _my_ shirt.

"Of course not! Sasuke-kun is special, so he can do _anything _he wants with me, including smelling my hair!"

She released one hand off of my shirt only to grab my hand and place it on her hip. I stiffened as I swore the temperature in the small booth raised about 50 degrees. I can do whatever I want with her? So she's like, my slave? Dirty thoughts invaded my mind as she leaned even closer in and all thoughts I had in my mind abruptly shut down. _Oh god oh god oh god oh god_ and Sakura whispered in my ear,

"Right, Sasuke-kun?"

It took every fiber of my being not to just slam her onto the table and violate her. I knew that if I even tried to string together one sentence, I'd make a complete fool of myself, so I used my all multi-purpose word,

"Hn"

as a response. Man, how can she be so smooth? If she wasn't stuttering while being this close to me, does that mean she really doesn't like me? **Whoever said that? She could've been yours if you didn't leave on that bench unconscious. Would've. **_**Should've. It's not too late to change that. **__Not _the best time to interrupt, Inner. I can barely control myself. She paused for a moment. Then she ran her slim fingers through my hair, sending electricity down my spine. I suppressed a shiver.

"So Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't mind if Sai and I left first, would you?"

She pouted with her pink, ripe lips. God, she was so perfect I can't stand it. I realized Sakura was peering straight into my dark eyes, waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat. "U-uh yeah, of course. Go ahead."

I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering. Her big green eyes brightened even more, if possible. She was blinding me even more than the Mangekyo Sharingan ever could. Note to self: Buy sunglasses.

"Really? Oh gosh, Sasuke-kun I love you!"

and lunged in and KISSED ME ON THE CHEEK. Oh my god, she said she loved me! It's true! I knew it! Take that, Sai, you basta-

"U-uh s-sorry Sa-sasuke-kun I didn't m-mean that."

She withdrew and eyed the floor, which was apparently more interesting than me. What was I supposed to say? One moment I was about to grab her shoulders and kiss her, at the top of the world, but now what she said had plucked off my wings and sent me to splat back onto earth. OK! Don't fret, Sasuke! Time for that all multi-purpose handy word again!

"Hn"

God, what would I do without that word? Thankfully, Naruto was still eating his stupid ramen and Sakura, as smart as she is, was too dense to realize my face was tomato red and pained because of _her._ But I knew Sai saw. He smirked as he pulled her out of the booth and left me cold where Sakura's warm breath was breathing on me just moments ago. God damn it. Now, I _need _to go home, find myself a nice corner and wallow in my own misery. I have sunken so low for her. Uchihas _never _wallow in their own misery.

I watched Sai and Sakura walk away towards her department, talking and laughing, pitying myself. **Look at them, Sasuke. That would've been **_**you**_** walking towards her apartment with her, talking and laughing. That would've been **_**you **_**holding her hand if you hadn't been a complete bastard and left her for stupid revenge. **Shut up, Inner, I _know._ Irony is a total bitch. Don't rub it in my face. **Just saying. But you know, it's not like that Sai guy really deserves her. You deserve her. You can always steal her back. You know she still loves you**. Really? I'm not so sure. After all, we're the guy who knocked her out and left her on a bench, and tried to kill her and Naruto, right?** You know she loves you unconditionally. She's using Sai to get her mind off of you. Just create a plan to kick Sai out and Sakura's all for your taking. **A plan? How am I supposed to do that? My inner was going to answer me, but Naruto interrupted my train of thought.

"Teme, I'm done eating. You pay."

I was annoyed beyond words. He took up more than two thirds of the whole bill. I had no time to deal with this. I was already pissed. Without even a, "Hn." I slid off my chair and walked into street. I observed the darkening sky as the streetlights flickered on. I continued to walk towards my own home.

"Awww teme you bastard! It was your turn to pay today!"

I heard him quickly slap bills on the table and raced after me.

"Teme wait!"

I was in no mood for his bullshit. I continued to walk, ignoring him. Naruto jumped in front of me, blocking my path.

"_What. Do. You. Want."_

I gritted through my teeth, squinting my eyes at him.

"Teme just listen to me! I have a plan!"

A plan? I stayed silent, inferring that he got my attention. Grinning, he gestured me to follow him to my house. And follow I do.

"Dobe, what's this plan for?"

Naruto looked me straight in the eye. That's when I realized how much Naruto actually matured.

"I know you like Sakura."

I suppressed an uncomfortable flinch. So the idiot _had _noticed. Was I really that obvious?

"Yeah? So what?"

I challenged him. His eyes twinkled like something was actually going on in that thing he calls a brain. But after today, I know that his brain was actually a lot better than mine. Or would you call that courage?

"I've got a plan to get Sai out of the picture, or at least away from Sakura. So you can get the girl of your dreams."

I waited for him to elaborate. He chuckled.

"Let's take this inside. I'll explain the details once we get to your house."

**Well? What do you think? What's this plan of Naruto's? The next chapter will be completely in Sakura's POV over the same thing. So the next chapter you'll know whether if Sakura really moved on and is in love with Sai or is she just using Sai to get Sasuke jealous? Honestly, I myself have no clue if I want her still in love with Sasuke or no. I don't even know what Naruto's plan is. So I'm anticipating the next chapter as much as you guys! I'm probably going to update everyday if i see even a couple of reviews per chapter, because like i said, it's summer, im bored. so yea. Review guys, I love you!**

**-~yamadayui~-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Naruto, are you _done _yet?"

I counted up the pile of empty bowls next to me. 8! 8 whole bowls sucked clean and he's _still _going strong on his 9th! This boy has a stomach made of stretchy rubber. It's a wonder why he isn't fat yet. Everyone else finished his or her reasonable _one bowl _30 minutes ago. I felt Sasuke's heated gaze on me. Unconciously, I reached for my boyfriend's hand under the table for comfort. I moved myself over close enough to lay my head on Sai's shoulders. It wasn't broad and strong, like a different pair of shoulders I dream about, with raven colored locks of hair dangling in front of my eyes, but it'll do. **You're never gonna get him. You tried to stop him from leaving three years ago. Hell, you even told him you loved him! But that didn't stop him from knocking you out and leaving you on that stone bench. Might as well stop dreaming about him. You have Sai. He's not that bad. It's a wonder how you even got him. You're no beauty like Ino. **

Damn it, Inner I don't need you reminding me that I got rejected. I know he doesn't like me. All he ever says to me is, "Hn" like he doesn't want to waste his words on me. He never once said, "You're annoying" to me since he came back. Am I really not worth complaining about? He doesn't even look at me! Is my forhead really that hideous? I eyed Sasuke, but said to Naruto,

"Naruto, _please _hurry up. Sai and I have a date after this." It was true. Although I'm usually the one who asks Sai out, today, strangely, _he _asked _me _if he could stay over at my house tonight.

"Mmmm…Jusht one more bowl, Shakura-shan, be pashient!"

Naruto didn't hesitate answering me with his mouth full. Suddenly, Sai nuzzled his nose into my pink hair and took a deep breath, as if taking in the scent of my recently shampooed hair.

"You smell good, Sakura. I bet I'm the only one who you'd allow to nuzzle against, since _I'm _your boyfriend, right?"

I squeezed his hand. Recently, he's been a lot sweeter, too. But sometimes it feels like he's being over-protective.

**Hey, it's better than someone who ditched you for stupid revenge. Isn't it nice knowing that someone actually cares through over protectiveness than someone who tried to kill you?**

Then, I don't know what took over me. Maybe it was stress, or lack of sleep, I don't know what, but I released Sai, detecting a sniff of surprise and I found myself clutching Sasuke's shirt.

**Holy shit, Sakura, what the hell are you doing? Get your hands **_**off **_**of him! Do you want him to hate you more than he already does?**

I ignore my Inner, although she's painfully almost always right. Anwering Sai's question, I say in a raspy voice I didn't know was in me,

"Of course not! Sasuke-kun is special, so he can do _anything _he wants to do with me, including smelling my hair!"

**Sakura, **_**don't. **_**You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't go any further. Feel how he's stiffening? He doesn't like physical contact and you're practically glued to him. Get **_**off **_**before he rejects you again. **

My body has a mind of its own as my hand shakily releases his shirt, finds his surprisingly clammy hands and places it on my hips.

**Great, Sakura, just** _**great. **_**What's gotten into you today? He's gonna hate you **_**forever. **_**Get outta here **_**now.**_

Well, now that I'm already here, I might make some use out of it. Sasuke was the one who established the rule that no one can leave first if not everyone was finished. More like before _Naruto _was finished. I leaned even closer, "Right, Sasuke-kun?" I mentally patted myself on the back for not stammering. "Hn" Again, with that stupid word. Doesn't he have anything else better to say to me? Determined to get what I want, I ran my fingers through his silky, midnight hair. My heart skipped a beat as I felt a warm, tingling feeling run through my arm. I suppressed a shiver. "So Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't mind if Sai and I left first, would you?" I gave my 100% and pouted. He paused before clearing his throat. I must be making him so uncomfortable, with all this touching. I knew he hated it.

"U-uh yea, of course. Go ahead"

CHEA! Maybe he doesn't hate me all that much after all! I smiled, "Really? Oh gosh, Sasuke-kun I love you!" And god, I wished I actually slept last night instead of training because my brain was obviously a pile of mush when I hugged him full on and kissed him on the cheek. KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK!

**Good job, Sakura, you screwed it up. What did I tell you? Not only does he hate you more than ever now, he thinks you're one of his stupid fangirls, which you certainly aren't. **

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit what do I do what do I do? I accidentally told him my true feelings _again _after hiding it so well for a whole year_!

"U-uh s-sorry Sa-sasuke-kun I didn't m-mean that."

I recoiled from him as if he was on fire. Which really looked like it was true. Although his face remained stony and frowning, his face was all red as if he just ate the spiciest pepper in the world. Crap, he's probably boiling in anger. And out of all of the things he could say to me, "You're annoying" "I'm going to kill you" "I love you too" (Whoa. Where did that come from?) he said,

"Hn"

Are there any other words in his vocabulary? I lowered my eyes, too afraid that he'd see straight through my feelings if I looked into his eyes. Thankfully, Sai chose this moment to pull me out of the booth and head back to my apartment. Hands still entwined, I hesitated before saying, "Sorry, Sai. I didn't mean it. You're my boyfriend." He glanced sideways at me and chuckled. "It's alright. I know you still love him." I gasped and stopped dead in my tracks. What the hell? "I-I don't know w-what you're ta-talking about" I averted my eyes to my shoes. Damn it, why can't I lie so easily like a shinobi is supposed to? Sai's hand raised my chin so I looked into his dark eyes. **Just like Sasuke's…** Interrupting my thought, he laughed, "Sakura, don't try to hide it. I can tell by the way you stare at him. You never look at me, or anyone else that way." Giving up on trying to deny it, I ask him, "Then why did you agree to be my boyfriend?" Sai looked thoughtful. "I knew where your heart was from the first time I met you." He smiled gently. "But you were my teammate, and I knew I couldn't leave you helpless. I knew you were just looking for a distraction, a replacement." Damn it. He was right on. "And I happened to be Sasuke's replacement in Team 7. So you thought I'd be a fine replacement. So I thought to myself, why not? This will make Sakura forget Sasuke, and will cheer the rest of Team 7 up." He leaned in closer. I held my breath. What the hell is he doing? He continued, "But as the year went by, I noticed that my heart would pound near you, and I felt happy. I realized it was love. I fell in love with you, Sakura. Forget Sasuke, Sakura. He's left you. But me, I've been here for you all along. And I always will be." He closed the gap between our lips and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeaaaaa Yamada Yui is back with ****The Sasuke Replacement**** Chapter 4! I know I didn't upload yesterday, we went to New York City and I had writer's block. But I smashed **_**that **_**into pieces with my genius mind XD So like, yea! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"But as the year went by, I noticed that my heart would pound near you, and I felt happy. I realized it was love. I fell in love with you, Sakura. Forget Sasuke, Sakura. He's left you. But me, I've been here for you all along. And I always will be."

He leaned in, closed his eyes and kissed Sakura. I think her eyes widened in shock before she kissed him back, but I wouldn't know, because my vision was blurred with shock and jealousy. Naruto and I were walking back to my house when we saw the scene of Sai confessing to Sakura. Immediately we hid behind a bush to eavesdrop. And what we just heard/saw confused me. The good side of this is that she admitted she was still in love with me. Which would make confessing a whole lot easier. But the bad side was that she was kissing him back. So what was that supposed to mean? That she was giving up on me? Crap, I knew I shouldn't have used "Hn" so many times. So now, I'm losing my true love to some socially retarded freak who replaced me. Did you hear that? I think it was the sound of my heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Duuuuude…"

Naruto whispered in my ear.

"Hn"

I stumbled backwards right into Naruto and got the _hell _out of there before the kissing couple found us.

**Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What are you going to do now? I told you, you should've made a move faster. Now it's totally ruined. **

Well, Inner, I'll tell you exactly what I'll do. Nothing. I've hurt Sakura so many times and I don't deserve her. I've had my golden chance but I threw it away like a rotten apple and stomped all over her heart. Now she's rebuilt her heart, and found someone who had never hurt her, and loves her. I can't take that away from her.

**Are you sure? Can you really be that selfless? A Uchiha with an ego as big as yours? What if she really doesn't love Sai, but is waiting for you to confess? **

I'm willing to do anything for Sakura, even damaging my ego. Sakura was kissing Sai back, so obviously she's in love with him. Now shut up, Inner. I need to think without you interrupting.

…

Thank you. Turning my attention back to Naruto, who looks as stunned as much as I feel, he walks numbly next to me. Not letting an akward silence fill in between us, I say, "Go home, Naruto. We've all had a long day." He gaped at me, "What? So you're just gonna let Sakura go? You'll regret this forever!" Then I told him exactly what I just told my Inner Self. He looked at me with pain in his face. "So this is what it'll be? A couple of years from now on, Sakura will walk into the church in her wedding dress, with Sai, not you, at the end waiting for her. And you'll be standing at the side, hating yourself everyday for letting the love of your life go. Can you stand that? Knowing that you _could've _attained happiness but chose not to? It'd be too late then, but it's not too late to change it now. Are you going to let your love go _without even trying?_"

Damn it, when did he get so good with speeches? I knew he convinced Nagato to bring back the lives of the dead shinobi at the cost of his own life, but _wow_, I never knew Naruto was _this _good. He got my determination back. I smirked.

"Alright, Naruto, you got me. So what's this plan of yours?" He grinned and I _swear _I saw the Inner Mastermind of his rise.

"So like, your birthday's in two months, right?"

Where is he going with this?

"Yeah, July 23, why?"

His smile almost seemed sinister when he asked again,

"And that's when you turn 18, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Then it dawned onto me. This idiot knew about the Uchiha's rules and traditions? Maybe he's not such a dobe after all.

"I see. You're actually pretty smart, dobe."

I smirked.

"Yeah? That's what I thought too." He said proudly.

"Just bear with me, teme. Two more months and Sakura will be all yours…"

I thought on this.

"Meanwhile, we have to keep Sai away from Sakura…"

I pushed Sai off me. I panted for breath. I stare into his dark eyes, not sure if I want to find what's there. I see love and longing in the eyes I thought would never be betrayed by emotions. He peered into my own eyes.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked gently.

**What more can you ask for, Sakura? A nice looking guy who actually cares for you is what you've been looking for, right? And you kissed him back, right? Grab the chance now! **

…But I was imagining Sasuke's lips when Sai kissed me. He might be the type of boy I've been looking for, but I just don't feel anything for him.

"U-uh sorry, Sai, I n-need to get home now."

I walked backwards, away from him.

"Sakura?"

He walked forwards. He grabbed my wrist. I noted that I didn't feel that tingle of excitement I felt whenever Sasuke and I touched when Sai touched me.

"Sorry Sai, can you just give me some time to think?"

I avoided his gaze, applauding myself for not stuttering. My Inner Self was mentally throttling me for avoiding him. His eyes softened and he let go of my wrist.

"Sure, Sakura. I'll wait for your answer."

He turned away and walked towards his house. I watched his back until he was out of sight. I sighed. Why was life so complicated? I love Sasuke, but it's obvious he'll never fall for me, and on the other hand, a Sasuke look-a-like says he loves me. So, what should I do? Continue to dream about a fantasy that will never happen or try to grow to like a boy who really loves you? I chose the second one. Sakura Haruno, from this day forward, you will permanently forget that you ever loved Sasuke Uchiha and strive to love Sai. I smiled. Yeah, that seemed like a nice plan. Now, if only I can _really _forget Sasuke…

**Well? what do you guys think? Curious about the plan Naruto came up with? Is Sakura really able to forget Sasuke and love Sai? Tell me what you think and review! Love you guys!**

**-~yamadayui~-**


End file.
